This application relates to a single core engine having mechanical drives for driving two associated propulsor units in a tail section of an aircraft.
One proposed aircraft includes a body that is highly engineered and requires its engines to be mounted in the tail section. As envisioned, there will be at least one engine mounted within the tail. The fuselage leading up to the engine(s) may bend away from an outer surface, such that getting air to the engine(s) would be challenging due to the potential fuselage boundary layer conditions.
The foregoing aircraft will need a drive arrangement for driving the engine(s) mounted within the tail section while addressing the fuselage boundary layer conditions.